Fishing for death
by Kai's lie
Summary: An old colleague of Rivan's has disappeared for the time being, but what happens when she appears again, only to be the bringer of bad news? Rated T to be safe.Chapter four's up and running now!
1. Hello Humans, Goodbye Demons

Chapter 1

Rivan

I can't believe she just went up and left.

It couldn't be. My best friend, Yotuki Kai has left the DLA*.

Yotuki Kai the reaper.

It's been three years now, and she still hasn't come back. Three years.

Anyways, nothing's really new except for the new reaper, a lowly demon named Pochi(yeah, he's still here, for all you people who read the original one on Quizilla). Oh, and Nora's been sent up to the human's realm, or something like that. I still remember the last words I heard from Yotuki...

_I always knew this day would come, and I hope you did too, Rivan-kun._

Well, there's no real meaning to that I guess, except that those were her last words. Kain (Yotuki's older brother) and myself have been coping for as long as we can remember. She was an elite assassin that worked directly under the Dark Liege.

But not anymore.

"Rivan, please come to Kain's office immediately, and if you don't, no donuts for you." Leonard's voice blared through the intercom thing as I was replaying the scene of Yotuki's departure.

_~Flashback~_

"_Please don't leave! Where would you go? What would you do that is so important that you would have to leave the DLA? Yotuki... Why?" A man choked out as tears rolled down his cheeks._

"_I'm afraid..."A cloaked figure turned to look into the man's ice blue eyes._

"_Of what?" He wiped away the salty tears with his sleeve._

"_I can't tell you...Maybe some other day..."And with that, the figure jumped into the portal and into the human world._

"_I always knew this day would come, and I hope you did too, Rivan-kun."The voice faded as the figure also faded into nothing._

"_No! Why did you leave? What were you afraid of? And...I thought I meant something to you, Yotuki-chan, so why did you leave?" Rivan, curled into a ball and cried in to a deep slumber..._

_~End flashback~_

"Rivan? Rivan! Hello? You alive over there?" The Dark Liege waved her hand over my face. I must've been spacing out again. It was close to the day that Yotuki left and we were supposed to have a meeting on what to do about it.

"Hn."Was all I had to say as I put my head down into my crossed arms. I listened to the ideas that came from Fish face himself.

"Well, we could send out a party to recruit her back into the DLA, she might've healed from the acci-"

Slap!

"Ow! What was that for? All I said was tha-...Oh! Never mind."

"What accident?" I raised my head up a few inches to see Barik rubbing red slap mark on his face.

"Ummm, we didn't say accident! We said....Um...Acci...Axi...Axicle! Yeah, It's a new frozen treat that comes out in glazed, jelly, or powdered! Yeah! Axicle!" The Dark Liege smiled crookedly. They were keeping something from me, and I had to find out what. And that meant an actual vacation to think it over.

"I'm going to the bathroom."I stood up and walked over to the door. No one stopped me, which was good...And obvious. Instead of going to the B-room, I walked over to where the porals to the human realm was, and stepped in to the glowing vortex...


	2. Meeting Magari and the Mutt

Chapter 2

Yotuki

"Oi, you dumb mutt, get over here and see what I've found."A strong masculine voice

"Who are you calling a mutt?!"I saw an albino teen walk over, with an annoyed look,"It's a hobo, so?"A Hobo?! Do I look that bad?"What the..."I'm not sure, but I think he recognized me, because I sure recognized him...

Nora, The Demon dog of the underworld, The Hound of Hades...One of the most known demons in the whole demon network. Aside from myself of course.

The magical stream of energy that came from Nora was of course suppressed, he was using his sealing spell of course, and I heard he was just a familiar spirit now."Wait..." He slid down towards me as I closed my eyes just enough to see out of them but to make him think that I was asleep or dead. and as soon as he looked at my face, a look of complete astonishment was on his face. "Yotuki? Oi, fool, this is Yotuki!" Who was the fool he was talking about?

"Who's Yotuki?"I was wondering who said that was when I saw out of the corner of my eye, a boy around fifteen or sixteen slid down the depression and to Nora's side, he had black hair with two blonde parts in his hair and a serious Mess-with-me-and-you-get-a-slow-and-painful-death look on his face, but right after he slid down I saw a shadowy figure jump out over the three of us, which is a bad idea if you want to sneak up on me, I grabbed Nora and threw him into the air and he yelped in surprise as he rose into the sky, and right next to the figure, which I could gather was a resistance member, why else would it try attacking? I looked sideways towards the human teen and smirked, and declared the move I was going to make, "I Declare! Anemosu Magia: Death Twister!" My voice rang out and Nora flapped his arms wildly in the air, man, torturing a Cerberus is so fun!

"Stay still! Or I'll kill you!" I ordered."Isn't that what you're trying to do?!" Nora yelled back, I could hear the rising panic in his voice, I guess he still remembers the stories about me. "Just stay still!" The spell was released and a strong twister whipped by Nora and passed him just a few inches away. I suppose you could say my aim was off, if I was aiming for Nora that is, but I hit the resistance member smack dab in the middle of his chest and the twister ate him up. All that was left of him was a few chunks of flesh(one of them had the resistance mark on it), skeletal remains, and the last few strands of his outfit. I could say I did a mighty fine job, if I do say so myself, which I do.

Nora fell with a loud thud and spread out a cloud of dust that covered the pit that the human, myself, and Nora were standing/lying stomach down with his face in the ground. I heard a groan come from him as he rolled over onto his back. I could tell he got hit pretty bad, or at least the ground got hit pretty bad. "What did you do?!" Nora choked out, he doubled over in pain as he struggled speaking, I guess he suffered a few uh... minor injuries to the lungs. Oh well.

:One Hour Later!:.

"So, she went incognito and hid from the Dark Liege Army and the Resistance after some freak accident?" I heard the human(who's name I learned was Kazuma Magari) ask Nora in his normal rough voice.

"Yeah, from what I heard, she was an assassin that killed the most feared criminals in the underworld, and that she was best friends with Ugly and General Rivan." Nora smirked, finally knowing something that Kazuma didn't.

"So does that mean you never actually met her before?" Kazuma went on interrogating Nora, unfazed by the knowledge of the Cerberus. We were at Kazuma's house, and I just got out of the shower and put on a new clean set of clothes, which were a few sizes too big on me.(I was wearing Nora's spare clothes.) I inspected the fit and shrugged as I put up my hair in it's usual hairdo.

"I only saw her in person once when she was reporting from a mission to Ugly. And when I entered the room, she left almost immediately. I asked Ugly who she was and she just told me an old wives tale about her. It went like this..."

"One day, A young de-"

"I don't need an intro made by old wives, how about I tell you guys about myself instead?" I walked into Kazuma's room and sat down across from Nora and Kazuma.

"Uh, sure I guess."Kazuma seemed taken aback by my sudden appearance and my cheerful mood.

"Well...Hm, how should I start? Ah! Let's see... Okay, I'm Governor-General Aide Kain's sister, adopted sister, mind you, and my biological parents died somehow." My smile faltered for a second and went back to it's usual wide grin, "Uh, I used to work directly under the Dark Liege, but now I guess I'm just a traveling demon, unless you guys want help?" Nora and Kazuma just stared, waiting for me to continue. "Uh, okay then, I have no idea why the Resistance are trying to kill me, and... uh, I gue-"

"Then what are the papers in you bag all about?" Kazuma held up my tattered messenger bag that was then emptied onto the table. "Hm, plans of the Resistance huh. I wonder..."

"Did you side with the Resistance Yotuki?!" Nora seemed shocked, by the way, no, I did not join the Resistance.

"Uh, why would I join those losers? Besides, they have a perv on their side, his name's Knell."

"Yeesh, that's harsh. And we already met Knell. He is a perv." Kazuma looked at the papers.

"Hm, these don't look too interesting, except for this one." He placed his index finger on a map of the Resistance's ground floor. It was the only map that I grabbed from one of my victims, heh, victims.

"Where'd you get this?" Kazuma looked at the faded paper, probably storing it in his endless intellect. "I grabbed it off one of the resistance members I killed, duh, I wouldn't infiltrate the headquarters on my own, partly be cause I don't know where it is." I shrugged, and looked at the other papers, "this one tells of the boss, or at least I think it does."

"But all it looks like is a few harmless scribbles."Kazuma sat at my side and tried deciphering it, the text was written in the ancient demon language. And even I could barely read it myself. "Wait, let me see! Maybe I could do something that you two combined couldn't do!" Nora looked pleased with the idea that he maybe have some hidden talent, that is, until he actually looked at the paper, "Uh, maybe...Is that a...M? No...Owie...My brain hurts."Nora just slouched onto the table and gave us back the document. Well, whatever it said, it was probably some kind of vital information. Or it could be just a bunch of tiny scribbles. Who knows?

.:Three hours later!!!"

Snore. Snore. Snore. That's all I heard in this house, mostly from Nora though. I decided to at least try to sneak out of the house, which would probably be difficult, knowing Kazuma's parents and their endless traps. Which I accidently set one off. I was hanging upside down when Kazuma's dad walked over,

"Well, if it isn't death itself, hanging upside down in my own house. What do I get for this honorable visit?" He smirked as he cut through the rope.

"I don't know what you're talking about, old man."I spat. Being caught in a Human's house and being freed by one in the middle of the night can have a toll on my temper.

"My, no need to be so temperamental. I was just asking why a demon was in my house, one is enough to be worried about, especially if it's Kazuma's pet. So, what are you doing here, Demon?" He evilly grinned and he walked into the shadows only to come back with some tea.

"Well? Are you just going to sit there? I have a pot of newly brewed tea, so you can tell your story while I have dinner." He put a platter full of steaming food onto the table, "Wait, it's midnight, why're you eating dinner only now?!"

"I have a different schedule. Simple as that."

Well, I relayed my story to Kazuma's dad and he just nodded and ate his dinner/midnight snack...


	3. Wake up, Rivan!

Chapter 3

Dark Liege

Hellloooo! Dark Liege Here! Beauty expert at your service! Well, where we left off, Rivan left to go to the bathroom, and we were having a meeting about what to do with Yotuki and the day she left! Well, onto the present!

"Uh, Rivan's been gone a long time, hasn't he, Anisu?"

"Sure has! Maybe his intestines exploded!" Wow, Anisu, you really had to say that, specially when I was eating my axicle (Yes, they are real!!!). Oh well, I sighed and stood up only to see Pochi, the current reaper, burst through the door saying,"Your Hellishness! Rivan has disappeared!"

"Again? That's the third time this week!" Leonard stood up, he volunteered to be the one to fetch the Naval Fleet General. "Well, Barik, you should go with Leonard." The Fish-eared general stood up and walked towards the door, "Oh, and Leonard, would you be a dear and get me some passion pink lipstick, Nora never sent me the one I asked for, thank you!" I hoped they wouldn't get into too much trouble, knowing Barik. "Sure, I'll go in an hour. I need to get a bag of donuts."

"Hey, Leonard, Why do you need a bag of Donuts?"

"So I can Lure Rivan back."

"But he's a full fle-"

"Trust me, Barik, I know what I'm doing."

"Uh, Okay then." I watched the two walk out of the room and towards their rooms.

Leonard

.:One hour later!:.

Barik is not the type to talk, so I atleast _tried_ to start a conversation, but he just snorted and went back to glaring at the sidewalk. Man, this is going to be a long day.

.:{Another} One hour later:.

Still no sign of Rivan, let alone Yotuki, I decided that if Rivan had left right after Barik over here almost said 'accident', he must have either gone off fishing or tried to find an answer to what the accident was. The only few that knew about the accident, and that few were Barik, Kain, The Dark Liege, and Myself. Of course, we all tried to forget it and erase it from our minds, but it stayed in our minds all these years.

Well, we were at the Lakes that Rivan is usually, and of course, we found him there dozing off, with a bucket of fish next to him. "Oi, Rivan, sir! Please **WAKE UP**!" Barik nudged his head with his boot and glared at the General-class dozing Demon. "Huh? What's up Barik? You look like your usual cheery self. Oh, hey, Leonard, bring me any donuts?" He stood up and brushed off the insects on his uniform. I held up the bag of donuts, "Yeah, you get the whole bag of them if you go back to the headquarters.""Sweet."Was all he said as he grabbed the bag of baked goods, "That's all it took? Just a bag of donuts?!" Barik seemed generally surprised, last time he retrieved Rivan, he went on a rampage(Rivan, that is.) And of course, he didn't have any baked goods then.

"Hey! Pay respect to the almighty jelly donut, okay, The magically delicious!" Ugh, why does he have to be so fixated on jelly donuts? Why not just the simple glazed donut? Well, we walked back to the portal from where we entered the Human realm, and went back to HQ.

^~*~^

Kai's Lie

*sigh* as you noticed, this story is wierd, and when the names pop up with nothing by it, it means it's their Point Of View! And also, most of the spells that Yotuki uses will probably be original one's and maybe a few real ones, oh, and I do not own Nora in any way, and Do not own any of the characters so far axcept for Yotuki and Pochi. Oh and I do not directly own Axicles, because they don't really exist and I hope they never do Because they would become murderous weapons of icy/metallic goodness. And yes, this chapter is drastically shorter than the las chapter, but I can't really think as a Land corps General, or A Dark Liege, the Next chapter _might_ be narrated my Yotuki, but I'm still deciding... See you all Next chapter!


	4. Culinary Chow and a Bowwow From Nora

Chapter 4

Yotuki

"And that is why I'm here, well, now I'm sleepy, I've been up the whole night, seeya, gramps."I concluded my story as I walked back towards Kazuma's room, I might as well be freeloader, as long as I get to have breakfast here, it's all good."Wait a minute, Forni[1]"

"Hey! I'm not that old!"

"You're a demon, you could be any age, for all I care."

"I'm only 19 for your information!" I Am, okay, maybe I'm actually 1900

years old, but too bad, I'm still pretty young for an ex-reaper[2].

"You don't look 19, you look around thirty."

"Oh yeah?! You look around, I don't know, A HUNDRED?!"

"I was kidding."

"Well I was too, then!"

"What's all the yelling about?" Kazuma walked into the room to see his dad and I arguing and pointing our swords at each other's necks. Yes, I do have a sword, not a scythe, I left that at the Dark Liege Headquarters. It must be lonely...

"I'm tired, can I sleep in your room, Kazuma? I don't have a place to stay right now."I stretched and yawned, I was telling Kazuma's dad what the he** I've been up to, and sacrificed the whole night so I wouldn't get my head chopped off in the process.

"Uh, sure, whatever. Just don't destroy my room, Nora's throwing a temper tantrum."

"NO I AM NOT!!!I'm just... You Know, sulking..."A voice came from upstairs, Nora, obviously.

.:around 3 hours later!:.

"G'morning, that was a great sleep." I stretched and yawned as I walked into the Magari Living room, I got my old clothes back and had the hood down[3].

"It's evening, Stupid Forni." A voice came from behind me as Mr. Magari walked out of his own bedroom. I brushed off the name and walked towards the kitchen.

"So, Gramps, what's for breakfast?"

"One, it's lunch, two, you're not getting any until you prove yourself worthy of my wife's food."

"Uh, and how will I prove myself worthy?"

"You beat my crew in an all-around sword fight."

"Easy enough."

"Then you have to beat me."

"Oh no, what shall I ever do? I'll never last a chance against an old man and his lackies! What sha-"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, you know." Gramps pointed his katana at the door,"That's where the battlefield is, now get over there and lose against my crew and we'll all be happy."

"Uh, sure gramps, can I at least have my sword?"

"You fight without a weapon, and no spells, you seem like a strong demon, I don't think you're going to need your little butter knife anytime soon." Okay, that was just unfair, not like I needed it, if all his lackies are as easy as him to defeat, then this should be a piece of cake, pancakes, preferably.

.:At the Magari Backyard!:.

Hm. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 100. 500...

Around a thousand people were in the back yard(Don't ask me how they all fit. Because even I don't know.) And all of them seemed raring to go and beat me up.

So not fair.

Anyways, Gramps signaled his "crew" to start attacking me, one at a time attacked me, first a teen that held a massive machine gun attacked and charged at me head-first.

Bad idea, kiddo.

"Yaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" The kid screamed and kept on charging and held up his machine gun, I heard the rattle of bullets and felt the ricochet of the bullets bouncing off the house's bulletproof windows. Remind me why they had Bulletproof windows again?!

I ducked and ran under him and kicked him smack dab in the chest, his eyes went out of focus as I kicked him down to the ground. He gasped for breath as he fainted.

999 more humans to go.

.:Two hours later:.

10 more people to go.

A guy with a bazooka, seriously, where do these people get these weapons?! An old woman with a cane, no comment on that. Two boys both with double-edged blades, they'll be easy to beat. Three of them with a huge claymore each, meh whatever, as long as I get my food. And Three others with ninja stars, no comment on those either.

The bazooka man knelt down on one knee and fired directly at me, I just grabbed with my hand, and sure, I got pushed a few inches, but I then flung it back at the guy with no hesitation, it landed right in front of him and shattered the earth around it, sending him flying onto a pile of other bazooka users. The old woman jumped into the air and whipped the cane towards me, whipping through the air, where the cane used to be was a mace now. The bottom of the can came flying past me and apparently had blades jutting out of them. Great, a crazy old cat lady.

I jerked the chain that connected the two parts of the cane and the lady came down with a cloud of dust exploding into the orange sky, of course, I made sure she didn't die of the fall, no killing today!

The last six just somehow disappeared. Ninnies.

I heard clapping behind me to see Kazuma's dad grinning. "It's my turn..." He pulled out his katana and tested it out with a few practice swings. "Well? Gimme all you got, gramps." I crouched into a defensive position and...

"Honey? The cookies are ready! Come and bring our guest inside for a snack!" Mrs. Magari leaned out the glass back door and smiled innocently. Yay, free cookies! I hope they're sugar cookies...

.:In the Magari table:.

"Finally! Something to eat!" I cheered and grabbed a cookie from the platter, as I hoped, they were sugar cookies. Gramps looked peeved, letting me eat and all without fighting me. He would've gotten seriously injured anyways.

"Why is a demon dancing over a mere sugar cookie?" Kazuma's voice startled me as I turned around and saw Nora and Kazuma looking weirdly at me. "Uh, I don't know." I settled down and nibbled at the cookie. "We did our research on you Yotuki, an-"

"You mean, you talked to the Dark Liege?"I asked, and went back to nibbling the sweet, sweet sugar cookie.

"Uh, yeah, and how did you know that?" The Dark Liege is calling me right now. Or at least will in 5, 4, 3, 2..."

Ring~

The chime of my aqua green cellphone notifying I had a caller suddenly piped up, "Oh, look, it's the Dark Liege, oi, mutt, here, catch." I tossed it to Nora and he answered it...

"Helllllooooooo3 How's my favorite toy?" I'm amazed she still calls me that.

"I'm fine, thanks." I yelled so she could hear me. Nora looked annoyed at the voice of The Dark Liege just reaching his ears. He had enough of the voice blaring in his ear to last a lifetime as he listened to the Dark Liege babbled on with her memories of me when I was still there, I just watched him get more and more agitated until he chucked the phone at the ground and screamed "Stop talking for at least one second, Ugly!"

"Nora?! You were listening the whole time?"

"No, I think he zoned out the first few seconds."Kazuma picked up the phone and asked her Hellishness a few questions...

"Well, that was eventful." I smiled as I attempted to grab another cookie only to get my hand slapped away. "You only get one free cookie, not until you beat me."

"Fine, how about we play rock paper scissors?"

"Fair enough."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

I had rock, he had scissors.

"Ha! In you face, Gramps!" I grinned and did a victory dance around the kitchen.

"Fine, but I'm not letting you be a freeloader. You're going to protect Kazuma from other, stronger demons. Nora obviously can't beat up some of the Resistance members. So now it's your other job." Darn, no freeloading then.

"Oh, and you can help cook." Oh, I'm fine with that. I get to raid the fridge.

"Yes sir!" I saluted.

He just sighed and walked back to his bedroom.

"Well, Kazuma, guess you're stuck with me for now!"I grinned and he just looked like he saw the Devil. Heh, then again, maybe I shouldn't flatter myself so much...

^~*~^

Heh, poor Kazuma.

[1]~Forni means Ancient one in old Norse.

[2]~Reapers age RRRRRREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYy slowly

[3]~I never did describe what she wears, look for a description on the next chapter, 'cuz I'm too lazy and I'm going to Target, so when I get back, I'll start on chapter 5!!!

^~*~^

Heh, poor Kazuma(again).

Will you guys ever find out the story behind Yotuki's escapade?!

Will Rivan ever get an Axicle?

Will I ever get paid for this?!(the answer's no.)

Will Yotuki Ever come back to the DLA?

And Yotuki Ever get free food?

All of this answered in the upcoming chapters!!!


End file.
